We're Meant Together
by Adorable Wishes
Summary: Sakura, a beautiful long-haired girl of every guys' dreams. But,she turns every guys that asked her out down. She only wishes there was someone to change her mind...SasuSaku fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_Hope you guys have fun reading._ **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**We're meant together.**

"First day, as usuaaaaaal…" Sakura expressed her joy as she met most of her friends on the first day of school.

"Hey guys" she smiled widely.

Although they spend most of their time together, but she just can't help the feeling of being at school again.

_Yeah it's weird. It's like sometimes, you wish every school time ends once you starts, but after a long vacation, you just seemed to miss it._

Sakura blabber to herself.

As always, she hugged them happily. Most of them spend their last summer vacation out of the countries, visiting others. She does the same with her family too.

"Hey Sakura!We missed you!" Ten Ten and Hinata shouted together.

As they hugged each other, the-super-hyper-guy, also known as Naruto wanted to join too.

"Aaaw, so sweeet. I want a hug too" he said.

Sakura hurriedly break the hug and said,

"Eww, go hug the tree. We're having a moment here Naruto."

The rest giggled.

They entered the corridor and everyone's attention was to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How have you been?" a guy asked.

"Sakura-chan…! How are you???" some other guy asked.

Ignoring everything else, she got to her locker and said to her friends.

"Urrggh, I hate this part of school"

Both Hinata and Ten Ten laughed.

"Sakura, you know that you're always the talk of guys' right?" Ten Ten said.

"Yeah, I mean, I bet that's always their subject. We just don't get how you don't go out with any of them" Hinata continued.

"You guys DO know what I actually want right? I mean, just look at all those guys. They just seem like the type who'd break your heart in the end. I'm not ready for all of that."

"Yeah, answer, like always." Hinata said.

"Anyway guys, let's get to class"

They started of the first day as usual, with classes mixed together or separated.

Then, the bell rang for a sign of break for them. All of them got to the cafeteria sit on a six-seat table (although no one sits on the extra one) and talk to each other.

Naruto held Hinata's hands and get ready to get their lunch, while Neji and Ten Ten just sat and talk about some plans over the weekend. At that moment, Sakura was just alone, staring at the whole cafeteria.

She sighed.

_At times like this, I wish I had someone's hands to hold._

_Waaaa, was I wrong to turn every guy that asked me out down?_

_No, no, you weren't. They're all the jerk-types. Don't regret it._

Sakura continued talking to herself.

After a while, she didn't realize that both Hinata and Naruto already got to the table with trays on their hands and Ten Ten apparently asked Sakura something about their plan.

"Sakuraaaaa… helllloooo..?" Ten Ten said while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." she laughed.

"What were you thinking about? A guy??" Hinata teased.

"Bleh, what guy…?" she answered.

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Huuurm, we were just thinking of some thing to do, before any tests or exams start." Ten Ten answered.

"Yeah, like always, we could just hang out first and then plan something else, make sure we have fun..and stuffs like that" Hinata said.

"Yeah I agree, maybe we could hang out at the mall. We'll do everything together." Neji said.

"Ahhhh, I'm so excited" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, so that's all set up" Sakura said cheerfully.

At the end of the day, she got home feeling tired.

_Thank god for a first day, they don't give you any homework._

She changed her clothes and lie on her bed.

She sighed.

_All of them have a pair. What about me?_

_When will I get my "guy"??_

_Waa, right now, I just wished that the guy I met at THAT time would still be the same._

_Not like any other guys who obviously seem like pure jerks. But at THAT time, we were so little, he was so cute…_

_If he stayed the same, then I'd probably have a good chance falling for him._

_Ah Sakura, what are you talking about? _

_First, that guy was 6 when you met him._

_Second, we were at another country, how is IT EVER possible to meet him again? (if you can recognize him that is)_

_Whatever…but who can actually resist his cute-ness..?_

With the "childhood crush" she's always dreamt to be hers in her world right now, she slowly fell asleep with a sweet dream.

In her dream,

the cute boy who she always want to be with, was holding her hand.

It was like, they were taken back in time, just together, having fun.

He laughed and joke with her. Everybody else doesn't seem to matter to them.

Only at that time, Sakura wished that _**he**_ could change her perspective about boys.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Sorry if it's kinda weird.

Let me know if you want this story to be multi-chaptered. ^-^

Thanks =)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_This is the continuation of the story, and I'm planning to continue till the end. I hope you guys enjoy! =)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**We're Meant Together**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura's dream

"Bye Sakura-chan.."

He let go off her hand and kissed her soft cheek.

"I hope to see you again…."

And with that, Sakura wakes up from her sweet sleep.

She yawned.

_I wish that would never end._

_Or maybe, I could just wish he was in my world and would be mine._

She hurried to take a shower and prepare for school.

She ran down the stairs and ate her breakfast.

Her father was out of the country due to work.

After her breakfast, she kissed her mom's forehead and left.

She reached the school, met her friends and went to the locker.

As soon as she got her books, she hurried to her class. While hurrying up, she accidentally bumped a guy.

"Ouch.." both said at the same time.

"I'm really sorry" he said, while picking up her books on the floor.

While giving the books to her, he touched her hand. And for some reasons, that brought back the memory of the sweet dream to Sakura.

She blushed.

He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry"

When looking at him, she met his gaze. Now both were looking into each other's eyes, while none noticing that their hands were still together.

"Urm, urm…" she took her hand quickly and grab all her books.

"I gotta go…thanks," she hurried to the class with a flushed red face without even waiting for the guy to say anything.

"Hey 's wrong..? You're red..!!" Ten Ten said as Sakura entered the class.

"Urm nothing.." she answered as the teacher got in the class and starts the lesson.

_Thank god the teacher came in, if not, I bet Ten Ten would be asking me what the hell was wrong._

_But I really don't get it. How come, just now….?_

_That guy was hot (well duh) but….why did I just I feel something..?_

She looked at her hand and blushed.

_Our…our hands touched.._

She shook her head forcefully and tried to get everything out of her head.

At break, she and Ten Ten got to the cafeteria and soon, everybody showed up.

Well, almost everybody.

"Hey Hinata, how come Naruto's not here yet?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure either. Maybe he's just clumsy as always." She smiled.

Soon enough, he came into sight.

Just today, he was with someone.

"Huh, who's he with..?" Neji asked as he came closer.

"Hey guys..! Guess who is this? I met him in my class just now" He said, with a super-hyper tone.

Sakura became quiet suddenly, while looking at the guy in front of her now.

"Hey guys. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a new transfer student here. I hope you guys don't mind me join today," he introduced.

"Of course not..! You're so very welcome here..!" Ten Ten said cheerfully.

"Waaa Sakura, he's so hooott!" Ten Ten whispered.

"Ehem ehem" Neji coughed.

"Sorry Neji. Haha, never knew you would be jealous.." Ten Ten said, comforting Neji.

Sakura kept quiet, and almost at the end of break, Sasuke came to her and said.

"Sorry again about what happen today. And I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself to you." He smiled.

"Oh..no-no, it's alright, it was my fault too." Sakura explained.

As she was about to return the tray, she slipped..

But, she was caught before falling to the floor.

"Are you okay…?" He asked, sounding alarmed.

Sakura is now is his hands, the tray fell on the floor and he was kneeling to hold on to her.

Sakura's face is now bright red and she quickly stood up to fix herself.

"Sakura, are you okay..?" Ten Ten asked.

"I'm fine guys, thanks. Just the water on the floor I didn't see." She explained.

Just before the bell ring as a sign of the next period, they agreed on the venue and the day they were going to have a hangout. Only now, they were all equal with the presence of the "newcomer".

Sakura got home, and got to bed.

She picked some clothes for the hangout which was over the weekend, and happy with the outfit she picked.

_The hangout..._

The thought of it made Sakura's face turns red.

Just that…she doesn't know that worse will happen……

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just a bit more fluff.

And getting more fluff by the next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading =)


	3. Chapter 3

We're Meant Together

Chapter 3: The "Date"

"Ahhh, sweet! Weekend!" Sakura exclaimed as she woke up.

She was a little excited and nervous about the hangout at the same time.

Her worries were simple, Sasuke. And her excitement would be the fun.

She begins her day with a little jogging around the compound and got back with a breakfast.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, honey" her mum explained as she gets to the table.

She gives a slight smile and said, "Really? I hadn't noticed"

They enjoyed their breakfast and Sakura decided to watch some movies.

Soon enough, she looked at the clock and it was time to get ready, so she went upstairs.

She opened her closet and looked at the outfit she chose for the hangout.

"Perfect!" she said.

She quickly gets into the bathroom and prepares herself.

Her outfit were really simple but cute.

It was a light blue top with some designs on it, and a short light pink mini-skirt. She added some accessories and she was ready by then.

She received a call from Ten Ten earlier saying that she couldn't pick her up from home and Sakura had no other choice but to ride with Sasuke. Her worries start then.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

While Sakura gets into his car, she could hear him says, "Wow"

She giggled for a while and that seems to enlighten Sasuke.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Just drive, I'll tell you where" she replied.

They reached to the mall as promised by everyone.

While waiting for everyone to reach, Sasuke decided to buy something sweet.

"Uggh, where the hell are they? It's already 15 minutes late" Sakura said slowly.

Without realizing, Sasuke came to her with two ice-creams in his hands and he held out one for her.

"Thought you might need one" he said care freely.

"Owh..thanks" she blushed.

"Yeah, I didn't really know what to pick for you since you were busy calling the others, so I just got you my favourite flavour" he explained.

To her surprise, it was her favourite flavour as well.

It was just vanilla with some chocolate chips on it.

_How thoughtful. This is so weird..._

_I swear if Ten Ten and the others wouldn't come any second, I would kill them._

She said to herself.

With these thought on her mind, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked up.

'Hey Sakura! So Sorry, all of us couldn't make it today, we had..uhhh...homeworks to do and stuffs, hope you guys have fun!" Ten Ten hurriedly said and hung up before Sakura could even say a word.

_They'll be dead meat when I meet them at school._

_This must have been their plans all along. Uggghhhh._

Sasuke asked, "So, what did they say?"

"They said they couldn't make it today, homeworks blab la bla" she explained with an annoyed expression on her face.

'Yeah right' she said softly.

He stared at her blankly.

"Urm, since that can't be helped then, we'll just go and see what's good. Maybe we could go at the games before we go watch the movies. I think it's starting of a little late." He explained, while looking at his watch.

Sakura had no other choice but to agree.

They went to play some games (some were the kiddish ones) but for some reason, both Sasuke and Sakura had fun playing. Whatever it was, they enjoyed it and laughed along every second the spent.

After a few hours spent on playing games, Sakura saw a booth with a cute teddy bear as a prize.

She couldn't take her eyes off the cute little thing. Sasuke realized that she was looking at it and went to get it for her.

He came back with it on his hand while looking away and said, "Here, girls....they're all the same" he sighed as he handed it to her.

Sakura was so happy despite what he just said to her about girls.

_Awwww, kawaaaaiiiiii._

She hugged it tightly.

"Now, we should go get something to eat, I'm getting hungry here" he said, now annoyed that Sakura was paying all her attention to the teddy bear.

They went and got some food and then they decided to watch the movie.

They've spent about three hours at the mall now, with Sakura and the teddy bear and the shopping which made Sasuke waited irritatingly. They picked a simple movie, more to action and adventure, since it was their only choice rather than a romantic one.

They took their seat, with the pop corn in Sasuke's hands.

They sat next to each other, which made both think it was awkward.

Sakura felt really tired after the long hourse she has spent, after about thirty minutes after the movie starts, she couldn't help but to have her eyes closed.

Unconciously, her head is now on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke realized it, while he was watching the movie.

_Eeehhh? What is she doing?_

_Oh, she's sleeping._

_Well, maybe she's just tired. We DID play a lot and she was so busy looking at accessories while we were walking._

_But today, she looked really cute with her outfit; I wonder why she doesn't have anyone._

_Wait, what am I thinking? This all doesn't make sense._

He shook his head of all the thoughts on his mind.

He continued trying to concentrate on the movie, but Sakura keeps distracting him.

He slowly puts his head on top of hers and reaches out for her hand.

He held her soft hands, while trying not to wake her up at the same time.

They stayed the same till the movie ends, and Sasuke liked it.

He wakes her up when all the lights are on and she apologized for sleeping.

"Yeah, guess you were just tired" he said, without looking at her.

"I guess we better go back, it's getting really late now" he continued.

"Yeah, we should" Sakura replied.

They got to the parking lot, both keeping quiet until they get into the car.

The whole journey back home was full of silence, but Sakura didn't want to talk about anything since she felt really tired and felt that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk.

While on their way back, Sakura keeps thinking of the same thing until she reaches her house.

She waved Sasuke and thanked him for his treat.

He left and Sakura quickly gets inside.

Exhaustion and the thoughts she had at the car, she gets into her PJs and lie on her bed.

_While the movie was going on, I slept._

_But, I dreamt also; or was it actually a dream?_

_It felt so real, somebody was holding my hand, and I could feel a soft kiss on my cheek._

_Ah, Sakura, it was just the usual dream you have._

Couldn't argue with her inner-self anymore, she rested her head on the pillow and slept....


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay -.-

This is the next chapter of what had happened after Sakura's date.

Hope you enjoy. =]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're meant together.

Chapter 4

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he see Sakura. Hinata was holding his hand.

Sakura ignored him, and then, she saw Neji and Ten Ten coming towards her.

"Hey Sakura! How did it go?? Was it fun?? Any improvements??" Ten Ten was overwhelmed to hear the entire story about the "date" between Sakura and Sasuke that they had planned.

Sakura glared at all of them.

"You guys are soo unbelievable! You planned it all along! You should all be dead meat by now if I want to. Homeworks my ass" Sakura expressed her anger.

"Relax Sakura. It was just something we did for you. I mean, you're pretty. Anyone would want you. But you've turned down every guy that has ever asked you out!" Ten Ten explained.

Sakura thought about the fact that Ten Ten pointed out and kept quiet for a moment.

"Okay, fine, I know that's true BUT, that doesn't mean you can take an advantage of it. And besides, where did you guys go?"

Ten Ten smiled.

"While you were on a date with Sasuke, we were all on double-dating"

"Yeah homework as an excuse, you could do better than that Ten Ten" she replied.

She hurriedly head to her class with Ten Ten following behind her.

"Hey look Sakura, we're sorry okay?" she begged.

"Hurrmm okay I guess, couldn't be helped, what's happened had happened" she answered lazily.

"So now, are you gonna tell me what happen?" Ten Ten asked cheerfully.

"Don't push your luck Ten Ten" she answered with a serious face.

For a moment, they both giggled.

During break, Sasuke came a little late, so they continued without him.

Later, he came into view.

As soon as that happened, Sakura started blushing. After what had happened on their so-called-date that had been planned by their scheming friends, she just seems curious of the time while they were at the cinema.

All that she knew was she fell asleep because of the exhaustion but she felt something else during her sleep.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Sasuke. How come you're late today?" Ten Ten asked.

"Just caught up with some works.." he answered.

He took a seat next to Sakura and there was silence.

_Owh, so I guess they all planned for the date._

_Sakura seems pretty quiet today..._

He said to himself.

He cleared his throat and started with a conversation.

"So Sakura, since you live near my house, and take almost all the subjects that I take, I was just wondering if we could do some studies together. Because, since I'm new here, I need to catch up with everything and the teachers keep giving me home works." He said while concentrating on his lunch.

Sakura was surprised for a second and now she realized that Ten Ten, Hinata and Naruto keeps staring at her.

Ten Ten whispered, "What are you waiting for? He needs help!"

"Urmm yeah that's fine I guess. Where should we do it?" she answered to Sasuke's offer.

"I guess it's better to be at my house. I'll pick you up if you want to." He said care freely.

"Okay, then I'll wait for you today"

Now, half people of the table were happy for what just happened.

_Of course to Sasuke, it just meant as a help right?_

_It couldn't be anything else._

_And besides, the way he asked for my help was like a friend's._

_He wasn't even looking at me while he asked for it._

Sakura keeps arguing with herself.

Immediately after the bell rang, they all separated from each other and head to their next class.

As what Sakura always do, she got a lift from Ten Ten to head back home and while on their way back, Ten Ten can't stop talking about what was going to happen at Sasuke's house today.

"What do you think is gonna happen? Do you have a chance of him kissing you?" she asked.

"Oh forget it Ten Ten. You saw it yourself; it was only a friendly offer. Not a date kind-of thing." Sakura answered.

"Ooohh, so YOU want it to be a date" Ten Ten teased.

Sakura glared at her and blushed at the same time.

"It's not like that. But I'm just sick of you talking about it."

"Okay..." she smiled.

"Thanks for the ride again." Sakura thanked as she gets off Ten Ten's car.

"Don't mention it. Besides, who would I talk to on my way home except you?" she gave her a warm smile.

Sakura closed the door and hurried to her room.

She picked a suitable outfit for today and gets her stuffs ready.

She searched for some of her books and quickly takes a shower.

Sasuke promised to pick her up at 6 pm so she was done by 5.30.

She watched some shows on the T.V while waiting for Sasuke to come.

Then, the dorrbell rang.

She opens up the door and Sasuke is now in front of her.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Oh hey, thanks for picking me up. So, should we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah okay." He replied.

Since their houses are few blocks away from each other, they walked.

Sakura still felt a little awkward of earlier so she couldn't find of a subject to talk about.

Sasuke was aware of the silence and as usual, he started the talking.

"So, how long have you been living here, Sakura?" he asked.

"Urm, I guess as long as I can remember." She giggled for a while and continued, "That's the reason for why all of us are all close to each other. Ten Ten and Hinata has been my best friends for years."

Sasuke just nodded while listening to her answer.

"What makes you transfer here?" It was now Sakura's turn to ask a question.

"I guess my family just wanted a change. My parents have always been busy with work. So me and my brother have always had a tied bonds" he replied.

"Owwh" was all that Sakura could say back.

They reached Sasuke's house and now Sasuke's brother could be seen on the porch.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet my brother, Itachi"

He gave Sasuke a smirk and said, "Wow, good choice,bro. She's hot!"

Sakura smiled shyly.

"Itachi. She's here to study with me. Nothing more, okay?" Sasuke answered to what his brother just said.

"Okay, okay, got it. Have fun! I'll be out for a while now!" he said, making his way out to the garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so, they're gonna study. LMAO

Maybe the chapter is gonna be boring. Sorry.

But there are new facts about to be revealed.

Hope you enjoyed your reading!

Thanks and reviews are appreciated =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for reading! =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're meant together.

Chapter 5

They hurried upstairs and ready to discuss about the latest topic they studied at school.

They decided to have a discussion in biology first and have their home works done.

After half an hour, they discussed the questions based on what each other has written. If some were correct and some were wrong, they'd do it together.

"So, do you want a drink or something?" he said after an hour of studying.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks" she answered.

He made his way out the door and Sakura decided to take a little break and see what stuffs he has in his room.

_I wonder if he has any girlfriend._

She said to herself as she tries to find a picture of a certain girl.

_Hurm, can't find any. Maybe he's just hiding it._

As she keeps on searching through his bedroom, he came up with two glasses of cold drinks in his hands.

"We don't really have anything so I hope you like mango." He said.

"Oh, I don't really mind it." She answered.

They chatted for a while about their lives, their families and what their hobbies were.

When it was late, he decided to send her home.

They talked again on their way back to her house.

It seems to her that she had fun while she was studying with him.

As she reached, she thanked him for sending her home.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke" she looked down as she spoke those words.

"No problem, it's kinda late, so yeah. Thanks to you too. I kinda need those help." He answered.

While still looking down, she didn't realize that Sasuke was moving towards her and she receives a kiss on the cheek.

Her face was now flushed red.

"Good night" Sasuke said.

"G-g-good night Sasuke" she stuttered.

She quickly gets inside her house and ran upstairs.

Since she left her cell phone at house, she checked it and see that there were a lot of miss calls from Ten Ten.

What does she want??

She said to herself.

She remembered about the kiss Sasuke just gave her.

Then, her cell phone rang which made her startled.

She picked it up.

"Hey Sakura! Thank GOD you're answering. I've been DYING to know what happened!!" she said loudly from the other line.

"Shhh Ten Ten, go to bed already. And why are you talking so loud??" she said.

"That's because I'm so excited for you!!" she exclaimed back despite the fact that Sakura told her not to.

"Okay nothing....happened okay.....?" Sakura answered, hiding the truth.

"Don't tell that to me, young lady...!" Ten Ten now sound like a mother scolding her child.

"I know that something DID happen and you're just hiding it from me. Now you've got no other choice but to tell me" Ten Ten said.

Sakura giggled of the sentence Ten Ten just spoke.

Although Ten Ten may seem of what she is, but Sakura is closer to Ten Ten than she is to Hinata.

"Okay, okay, fine. You want to know? He..he.." Sakura hesitated.

"HE WHAT??!" Ten Ten was now impatient to hear the answer.

"Well, let's just say the he kissed me." She said shyly.

"Sakuraaaa!! I'm so happy for you..!!" Ten Ten exclaimed from the other line.

"Yeah, but it was only on the cheek." She explained.

"Ah, so what. At least that's something." Ten Ten said.

"You know, I actually trust him with this because I feel like he's meant for you, you know. Not like any other guys who had asked you out before. And we both know why you turned down all of them down." Ten Ten continued.

Sakura kept quiet for a while.

"Yeahhh..." was all she could say.

"I don't want the same thing to happen again. I won't allow it to happen to you Sakura. That guy was just a jerk. Just think that he had never been in your life before." Ten Ten said.

"Yeah, and now you just got him on my mind" Sakura replied in a joking tone.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry...but it's just a reminder" she answered.

"I know. I guess I better go to sleep now. See you tomorrow." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, you too..." Ten Ten said and she hung up.

Sakura sighed.

_Great. Now HE is on my mind._

_But, it's fine. I can think about Sasuke all night long._

_That was actually embarrassing._

She giggled to herself.

She spent the whole night thinking about the two guys that seems to be a part of her life.

Their only difference was that, he was a past, and Sasuke is the present.

Sakura wouldn't want the same thing to happen to her again.

She just wouldn't know that some things are going to change her whole life after she wakes up tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think is gonna happen next?

Lemme know what you think xP

I wrote two chaps since I'm gonna be busy for a while. I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks and pls review =]


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for previous reviews.

Sorry for late update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that is why I created some different characters. **

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Some characters are OOC I know. =] But it will all be explain at the end of the story.

We're Meant Together

Chapter 6: Shocking Day

"Hey Sakura, have you heard? Some guy just transferred to our school lately. People have been talking about it." Tenten said.

"Really? I didn't expect anyone would come this late." She answered.

"Yep yep" Tenten replied with a smile.

"Oh yea, since you and Sasuke urm you know," she smirked.

"Stop it Tenten" she made an annoyed face.

Sakura's POV

I actually don't really know myself. Have I actually fallen for him?

**But how could that be? You've turned down all the guys that have ever asked you out. Even the HOT ones. **

Well duh, of course I would. You know exactly why. (seems pretty stupid since she's talking to herself)

**Then why did you think this one would make a difference?**

She heard her inner self said. The question then made her thought to herself which hadn't made her realize that Tenten was still in front of her.

"Sakurraaaaa" she could see Tenten's hands waving in front of her face.

"Oh sorry" she answered, embarrassed that she was talking to herself and ignoring what her best friend had been talking about.

"Speaking of the guy himself," she whispered, "here he comes" Tenten showed Sasuke as he approached.

"Hey," Sakura said.

"Hye." He answered.

"Urm, yeah, I gotta go and find Neji. See you later!" Tenten disappeared before Sakura could say anything.

"So urrm, about the other night" Sakura began.

"Yeah, don't really think about it. Just like a thanks for helping me out" he answered quickly.

"Oh, I see….." Sakura face dropped.

"So I guess I'll see you later" he said.

"Yeah…." She answered disappointingly.

As she shook the thoughts of Sasuke and her and getting her books from her locker, she could feel that someone was behind her.

Sooner than she thought, there were hands covering her eyes, and a familiar voice came.

"Guess who?"

**No, hell no! It can't be!**

As the fingers let go, she was shocked of the one standing ahead of her.

"Hey!" a smile came across his face.

"Sa-sakura-chan. Just cheer up a bit." Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura. It's no big deal. You don't wanna show it that you're weak, do you? Whatever has happened had happened." Tenten explained as they got to their usual table at the cafeteria.

Sakura looked somewhat "depressed" and down ever since the guy that she thought the last one she wanted to see was there, transferred to her school.

Sasuke who noticed the change of Sakura's behavior felt somewhat of what he did in the morning.

Sasuke's POV

It couldn't be of what I said would it?

Of course not, why would it. And besides, why the hell would I care?

He continued the talking to himself until a guy showed up.

"Hey guys! Still remember me?"

"Of course, how could we forget?" Tenten answered impolitely.

"Shhh" Sakura whispered.

"Can I sit down here?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Naruto asked with that cheerful smile of his.

"Oh, you must be new here. I'm Sai." He introduces himself to Sasuke.

"Newer than I am," he glared. For some reasons, he felt uncomfortable with Sai there.

Maybe some of them may be the reason for the way he talks and everything. So….flirtish.

Sasuke explained to himself.

"And you are?" Sai asked since Sasuke didn't introduce himself.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto answered while he was still busy with his ramen.

"Oh I see. I guess you're the talk of the girls now huh?"

"Why does that concern you?" Sasuke glared.

After the conversation, it created a weird environment during break. Everybody seems to feel more at ease once the bell rang as a sign for the next period

-

-

-

"Hey Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sai caught up to Sakura while she was walking to the car park.

"Urm, what is it?" she asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry of what I did…it was a long time ago. I want you to understa—" he explained.

"And do what? Ignore it?" Sakura seemed irritated.

"No that's not it. I just – "

Before he could finish, Sakura ran to someplace else. He sighed.

Only that they didn't know someone was watching.

So how'd you think that went?

I know I didn't update for a long time.

School and some problems came up. =[

Hope you guys have fun reading and please please review. thx

I'll post next chapter in few days or so.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I know, I know.

I promised I'd update in a day or so.

Been such a long time right?

Its just cuz my dad thinks I'm addicted to the computer and I just finished my tests. So the long awaiting moment of writing the next chapter is here for meeee! *dances happily*

*cough cough* anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for favs and reviews.

I don't own Naruto. (How many times have I repeated that?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**We're Meant Together**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura can feel the tears running down her face. She quickly rubs it away.

At that time, she only knew one place where she could be…….

**Sasuke's POV**

'What was that about? And why was Sakura's expression seems so down? What's happening??!

But, where could she be now? She ran off before that weird-new-guy finished wha he had to say.'

Sasuke felt the need to search for Sakura. He took his phone and dialed some numbers.

**Sakura**

*sniffs sniffs*

I can't show that I'm weak. Not after all those months I've had. I'm stronger than this.

But why did he have to come back? Why now? After I've worked so hard….

Before she knew it, tears had started falling again. She sat helplessly and covers her face.

**Sasuke**

'Tenten said she'd be here.' He searched the place.

For a while then, he saw her. She was sitting alone, sniffing and mumbling something to herself. He stares at her while wondering what he could do.

He then felt a sudden urge to comfort her, to be there and lend his shoulders for her to cry on.

-

-

-

"Hey" I said.

Sakura lifts her head up.

'Her eyes are swollen a little. Girls….cry a lot' Sasuke said to himself.

I get closer to her.

She was still staring at me without saying anything.

"What's wrong?" I can't help but ask.

"Sasuke-kun? But..why are you here?" she asked without answering me.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" I replied back.

I look at the sky intently.

'It does seem peaceful. No wonder she chose this place. Guess she's that type of girl' I said to myself.

I could feel her eyes were still on me.

"Are you gonna answer me then?" I asked.

She gave me a meaningful look.

"Hmmmm…" was all I could hear her say.

"It's nothing, really…."

"Well then, if it's nothing. Why are your eyes swollen?" I smirked.

It became quiet. Not single words were spoken between them.

Sakura was staring at the grass, while Sasuke was wondering what was on her mind.

"Tenten told me what happened" I began.

She gave an annoyed expression, "That Tenten can never keep words to herself."

"At least she's trying to help, don't you think?" I asked even though I knew it wouldn't be answered.

"Well yeah…but still…." She said.

-

-

-

-

-

**Normal **

"So this is all about the guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately, yeaah…." Sakura answered.

"You could've told him to f*** off you know that?" he gave an irritated look.

She smiled.

"Since I told you what happened…can you answer what I asked earlier?" she said.

"What did you ask?" he replied, trying to avoid Sakura's question.

Sakura stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Urm, just wanna be here. What's so wrong?" he answered calmly.

"Hey, this is MY reserved-quiet-and-calming-place alright?" she said, giving a 'joking smile'

"Like I care…." The usual-Sasuke answered.

"Anyway, I'd better go now" she said.

"Yeah, see ya." He answered.

They both went home.

Sakura wonders to herself many things about Sasuke.

'What's with that guy ayway? He gets my hopes up for no reason sometimes' she said to herself.

But thanks to him, she felt calmer by spilling everything out.

She just knows that now, she wants to be closer to Sasuke. Probably the feeling that she wouldn't have for any other guy…. Sasuke's attitudes are the many reasons why it makes her feel more into it.

-

-

-

My break started. I guess I'd be updating more chapters now! =]

I hope you like this chp.

Reviews please… Arigato! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it. =] I guess this story would be over until chapter 10. I have a new story on my mind, it's called "This thing between Us" SasuSaku fanfic, as usual. Please review at the end! Thanks a lot!**

**We're Meant Together**

**Chapter 8**

**************************

*phone ringing*

I heard my phone rings as the tone which says a new message. I searched for it in my room.

I clicked open and saw something unbelievable. The text message was from Sasuke U. What in the world happens to make him text me??! I read the text message which says:

**Sasuke U.**

**Sakura, sorry if I'm bothering you. **

**I need your help.**

**Can you please come to my house?**

**It's urgent…please?**

_Huh? Urgent? But why does he want me?? But I'd better hurry. Maybe something came up._

Sakura hurried and get changed. Since his house was near hers, it didn't really take long for her to reach there.

_Urm, where is he? Should I just go in?_

I pressed the bell and soon enough, I could see Sasuke in front of me. He was standing at the door, his face looks depressed. I can't help but gave him a hug. But to my surprise, he replied my hug. He was hugging me so tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong Sasuke? I came as soon as I can" I said, while we walked into his living room.

He sighed. I held his hand, and he looked up.

"Me and my brother, we received bad news today. My parents….." I listened while waited for what he had to say next.

"They got into an accident while they were on a business trip. They…." Was all he could finish it off.

I couldn't help but hugging him tightly again. I knew he wouldn't cry, not in front of me. But I could hear him sniffing when his head was on my shoulder. Something I rarely see a guy would do.

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine…it will all be alright soon okay? It's not your fault…" I began, comforting him while we were still hugging.

"They didn't make it. And we hardly spend time together as a family. And now….it turned out to be like this….." He closed his eyes. Trying to imagine as if it all never happened.

"It's gonna be fine…." I heard myself say.

"Hey I brought you something.." I smiled shyly.

I took out the ice-cream I bought. It just reminds me that it would make the situation better. I remembered about my "date" with him when he didn't know what to do and bought me ice-cream. I could see myself blushed then. And what's weird was that, he barely knew me and we have the same ice-cream flavour. It just cheered me up after that.

I could see him smiled, even though it's been forced but I knew he's trying hard. I gave the ice-cream to him and he luaghed.

I stayed there for awhile. I prepared him something to eat. I liked it though. I could feel the happiness and the sadness for him at the same time. I was happy I got to spend more time with him, comforting him that it's all gonna be alright,

- After everything became better, they started talking and joking more. They stopped talking for a while. -

He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…." he smirked. I just leave everything like that. I knew I need to calm down and let him take his time. I just didn't believe that he wanted me to be there with me out of all people. And come to think of it, where's Itachi?

"Thanks for being here Sakura, I just…." Before he could end his sentence, I put a finger on his lips.

"Shh, hey, I understand, I've lost someone close to me before." I reassured him. He smiled.

"Where's Itachi?" the question I've been so curious to know the answer.

"Owh..he went to set up all the stuff. After the accident, he took an emergency flight..I'll be going soon..maybe after a few days.."

The TV was all could be heard after that.

I stared at him and he smirked. I smiled shyly, knowing that the old him was back.

Next thing I knew, he leaned in, slowly… I just couldn't help but reach for him. We started coming closer to each other, till the point that there was no more space between us. He leaned closer, till his lips reached mine. I kissed him back. I just can't help but feel that this is how everything is supposed to be. No more problems were in my mind. At that moment, it just me and him. Nothing else seemed to matter.

We parted from the kiss. I was looking intently at him, and he responded to my stare. I beamed, I knew I was happy.

I coughed to avoid the awkward moments. I forgot that maybe he didn't really meant whatever he did. I didn't care; I just knew I don't want it to end.

"It's getting late…Maybe I should send you home." He began.

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and we walked with each other. We chatted more. He seemed livelier now. Thank god. I said to myself

Time flies so fast when you're having fun, they say. Well its true then, I enjoyed every single second I spent with him. He just makes it all so good.

When we reached to my house, I just wasn't ready to say goodnight. It seems so quick. While I was worrying about all this, I realized that he kissed me softly on the cheek. It felt…… familiar.

I hugged him and comforted him again. And we parted…

***********************************

Fluff fluff. Aww, it feels kinda sad that this is gonna end soon. How did you like that? =]

Please….please review!! I promise it's worth it. I know I'm new and this is my first multi-chaptered story but yeah, I really hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, since my break isn't that long, I'm trying to finish this. Maybe there would be more chapters. Lol. I'll think about it, maybe extend it a bit. Like it and Review it! xP**

We're Meant Together

Chapter 9

***********************************

I smiled at the new text message received from Sasuke. He said he'd probably be back a few more days after everything is settled in the funeral. Itachi was there first and he came there after that. Since the bad news happened, it sorta changed how Sasuke has been acting. He calls, he texts…. It feels as if we're already together. I remembered how pissed off I was when he said he fist kissed me didn't mean anything. But then, he kissed me, I mean, he leaned in first, so that proves that he likes me right? I mean cheeks are fine to except meaning nothing….but…

Sakura was startled when she heard her phone rings again. A new text message. This time it's from Tenten. Sakura beamed.

**Tenten**

**Hey Sakura. Sry if im dstrbin yr weekend.**

**I was just planning to go shopping 4 a while.**

**I was thinking if you could come with me?**

**Im bored and Neji's busy with practice.**

**Reply. xD**

Oh well. I'll go spend some time with her. It's kinda boring to stay at home and watch TV all day anyways.

**Hey Tenten. Fine I'll go with you.**

**I guess I'll be there at around 3.**

**We'll meet up at our usual place.**

**See u ther hun! =]**

She got up, did all the chores she needed to do and when she finished, she went to pick out a suitable outfit.

I'll go and take a quick shower for now.

As soon as she comes out, she got dressed and see the outcome. She was wearing a black top, and a dark blue checkered short. She added some bangles and a hat.

She smiled widely, seeing how she looked. ( Come on, everybody wanna look good! =] )

I should go get my phone and couple of stuffs before I go. Maybe I should call for a cab too.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Tenten!" I saw her turning back as I called out her name. She rushed to me and hugged me.

'Aww, thanks so much for coming Saks" She said.

"No problem, I'd be bored at home and do nothing. I guess shopping ad hanging out with you would be way better" I smiled at her.

"Okay." She let go. "So where do you wanna go first?"

"Urrm, I guess maybe we could just look at that store" she pointed at some accessories store. "It looks awesome. And I seriously need something new."

"I'm fine with anything." We hurried to the shop and knocked ourselves out. It had many things and most are our favorites. Even that wasn't enough for the day. We went to other shops and buy some new tops and skirts. We had so many carrier bags on our hand; we got tired for a while. Tenten decided that we should go sit and have something to drink. So I sat on a bench, while waiting for her get the drinks. I was staring at the crowds for a moment; nobody could actually sit next to me since there were so many carrier bags.

"Hey, sorry I took so long" Tenten came with two drinks on her hands. I wasn't really paying attention on her, as I caught a familiar figure standing a few feet to where I was.

Tenten looked to where I was, and she stared.

"Isn't that……?" she trailed off.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. He was there. Sasuke was there. I told myself.

And,and…..and he's with some blonde girl clinging onto him! What the hell?

I could see that he realized that we were looking at him. His face expression changed. He asked the girl to let go, even though she was confused why. He was trying to head towards me ( the slutty looking girl was still on him) I took all the carrier bags and told Tenten we'd better leave. I could feel my eyes being watery. I got on the cab with Tenten trailing behind me. She was rushing, and I haven't realized that I was running so fast. Tenten just kept quiet.

By the time we got in the cab, I could feel hot water running to my face. Tenten hugged me.

"Aww Saks, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. He's just a the rest of them. I just couldn't believe…..!!" I could feel the tears pouring down now.

The ride home seemed so long. My eyes seem to be a little swollen. I just wished I could get home as soon as possible and just get some rest.

I hugged Tenten before getting out of the taxi. She said sorry again though I didn't mind it. Guys are guys; you just can't do anything about it.

I got up with all my carrier bags and put them on the floor as I lie on the bed. I reached for my phone when I just realized that it was on 'silent' and there were like, what the hell? 10 text messages and 5 missed calls?

I checked and it just hurts me more. They were all from Sasuke. Yeah, just like what all of them would do. Say sorry, not their fault, bla bla bla. Same old story.

**Sasuke U.**

**- Hye. I need 2 talk 2 u.**

**ASAP.**

**- Hey, why didn't you pick **

**up my call? I just need to explain.**

**- Just give me a chance pls?**

**It was just a misundrstnding.**

**- Could u pls jst pick up **

**the damn phone?**

**- Oh come on Saks.**

**- Just pls, I just need ONE chance.**

**- PLEASEEE??**

**- All I'm asking for is just**

**Picking up the phone.**

**Is that too much to ask?**

**- It's not what you think it is.**

**Okay Saks?**

**She didn't mean anything to me.**

**- Fine! Just stay that way.**

Oh yeah, you're sorry. Well then save it. Like I freaking care about you anymore. And how dare you call me Saks? You don't even have the right to! Only the ones close to me call me that. Uggh!

I tried shaking it off my mind. I'll pretend that these never happened. I should've known from the very beginning…

***********************************

**Hurrm yeah so that's how it goes for now. I'll update again. I decided to extend it a little. =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here apparently. I'm not really sure in which chapter it would end but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated xP**

We're Meant Together

Chapter 10

I reached for the clock to see what time was it. I blink my eyes as many times I could, to wear the sleepiness away. Oh shit! It's late. I need to get up now. I hurried to get the towel, take a quick shower and get dressed up quickly. I put on a simple blue top, with a hoodie on top of it and just my white skinnie jeans. I beamed as I look at myself in the mirror. For a while there, I seem to forget what happened few days ago. A little lip gloss and eyeliner makes everything perfect then.

Tenten promised to drive me to school today. I went down to see breakfast was laid on the table, as usual, with the smell of pancakes that could make my stomach goes rumbling right away.

I enjoyed the pancakes and waffles, while my mum sat to start her breakfast. She smiled when I thanked her for making it a good morning. I kissed her forehead as I heard Tenten's familiar car honking from outside my house.

"Bye mum! I'll be a little late today! Don't wait up for me!" I called from the porch, remembering that the school festival is almost here.

Sakura was always praised by the teachers as for her amazing talent in decorating. She could create it in so many ways, abstract, simple yet awesome, and so many more.

"Hey Tenten" she beamed. Tenten was looking at her while she enters her car.

"Hey! You seem to be in a good mood today!" she responded to my smile and increased the volume from the radio as her favorite song came on.

"Huh? Good mood? What makes you say that? It's the usual" I replied, although feeling a little sheepish and hoping that Tenten would NOT _bring_ that topic up.

"I don't know…it's because you just seem so happy. Like you're taking all of the Sasuke thing so open-heartedly!" she carefreely answered without noticing what's going to happen next.

I gave her a death glare. Oh great! Him…..

"Yeah Tenten, thanks so much. And I actually HAD a good morning start. That is, until you ruined it." She gave an annoyed look to her.

I could see Tenten's face expression changes, turning into that apologetic look of hers "I'm sorry Saks. I didn't mean to…" she said, while her face looks like it was gonna cry anytime soon.

"It's okay. But just please, I wanna take that off my mind for a while…. You know what I mean right?" I pleaded.

"Yes of course!"

"So then, why are you being all nice today? Picking me up to school…. How about that hot boyfriend of yours?" I changed the topic, hoping to enlighten the mood that morning.

I could see her blushed. Both of us laughed when we see each other's face and we reached school.

I would be needed as soon as I entered the corridor. Ms. Anko must be asking a lot of favor for the festival. She seems to be handling it all for now, so I guess I'll give her a hand. It would try to keep mind off of him anyways. There's an advantage.

As I walked to my locker, I could see someone there. Ugh, early in the morning. What else could ruin this?

"Hey Sakura" I could see Sai smiling to me while leaning his back against the locker next to mine.

"Hey…"

"So yeah, I was thinking. I know it has been my fault. And I shouldn't have left you and pretend like nothing ever happened but I was hoping you could give me another chance……" I could hear him babbling, half of my concentration was about how the festival would go.

As I finished, I could see another figure walking down the corridor, face looking cold as usual. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"So you want me to try going out with you again?" I asked directly.

Sai seemed to be surprised by that but he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I could try that." I smiled; tying to seem like it's not forceful.

It wouldn't be that bad. I say to myself. And besides, he said sorry about the whole thing. This was about his family thing anyway.

I hugged Sai before I leave and undoubtedly, he hugged back. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me and him. Hah! In your face! If you thought that I was weak then you're wrong. I could just snap my finger and millions of guys would come after me.

All I could feel at that time was my pride which I need to take care of and to show that I'm not just some weakling you could dump like some pile of shit.

The day seemed to passed quickly as I helped Ms. Anko, most of the time with the decorations. There was just so much to do….

Sai decided to drive me home knowing that it was getting late. I didn't refuse. I just know that I had to give him another chance. And of course, the whole Sasuke thing….

At the car park, I saw Sasuke walking towards his car. He looked at us. Well, me… but I just ignored him. Being a few feet from us, I could see he gritted his teeth and got inside his car as soon as he can. I know he left few more messages and some miscalls after that but I never replied back. He has to do just MORE than that to get back my attention.

But wait, he looked really mad just now. Does that mean? He's……. jealous??? I asked myself. Urm, probably not. You don't want yourself carried away again by that guy. Let him feel what you felt. How he lied to you about the whole thing. He probably thought that I'm just a normal girl he could pick on and dump on whenever he wants it to be. Hn. Well he'll just have to keep dreaming…

**Hahahha, so Sakura wanted to turn this whole thing into a fight huh? Let's just see how things would go in the next chapter. Hehe, please review! I'll update more! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really remember the last time I wrote and I'm sorry for not updating =[**

**But here comes the chapter. Likie likie it! Review it!!!**

We're Meant Together

Chapter 11

I came home still fuming from Sasuke's attitude. **What is it with guys?** Why do they act this way? Can't they just like, you know, show the truth for once? And what **is** with those egoistic characters they have??

I keep telling myself to shut up when I just can't. Fine, whatever. I''ll just leave everything like this. It's up to Sasuke to fix it. He created all of this in the first place.

While I was busy blabbering things to myself, I remembered about the plans or "date" as Sai called it that we agree to meet at 7. Mum's gonna be late from work today, than god I told her I'm gonna be late. I quickly prepare myself with a little quick shower as usual. I chose a normal outfit, with a skinny, a cute top and a hat at the end, with some accessories and my favourite sneakers. I wonder why I still bother to dress up even though it's just some plans with Sai.

As I called a cab, I thought of how things are going in my life right now. Things have changed with Sasuke and Sai. I'm not sure who's better. I don't think I would fall for Sai that easily again. Not after what he did to me.

I waited for a few minutes and after getting in the cab, I called Tenten to know what she was doing. I barely spent any time with her since I was busy with Ms. Anko today.

****

Tenten

**Hey! What's up?**

**R u doin anything?**

**Srry I didn't spent**

**Any time with you today =[**

**We'll catch up later,**

**I'm on a "date" with**

**Sai apparently. Lmao.**

There, text message sent. I was at my destination the next time I looked at the window.

I went to the place that Sai and I agree to meet on. He was waiting there, of course, leaning on the wall. He looked really cool wearing casual. One of the many reasons I **fell **for him. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey, you waited long?" I asked.

"Urm…not really. I planned to go early anyways." He answered casually.

"So, what do you plan on doing today? I'll just follow for now."

"Yeah I checked out some of the movies at the cinema just now. Maybe we'll go watch something first?" he answered.

"Yep, I guess we'll do that."

He reached out for my hand, which I felt was sorta awkward. I laughed to myself. While Sai was buying the popcorns and drinks, I waited near the cinema entrance. Then, my mobile rang as a sign for new message.

**Tenten**

**Heyp. Yeah I know.**

**It's okayh =]**

**Anwy, you were busy.**

**N I have Neji with me ryt?**

**Are you serious? Lol.**

While I was busy replying Tenten's text message, something caught my eye. Before I knew it, Sai was back with popcorns and drinks.

Did I see it right? Sasuke? I was still trying to see if it **really** was him. Bah, like I care.

That part of me suddenly came. I guess that's the only way which would make me strong enough to keep me away from Sasuke. I know I sound ridiculous.

We watched the movie. It was interesting. It was action and unlike other girly girls, I actually enjoy action. Cus, they're fun to watch and sometimes the suspense come and makes you ask yourself "what's gonna happen next?".

The thought of Sasuke came once in awhile but I try my best to just bother it. I don't like the situation we're in right now. At least I have Sai to keep my mind off Sasuke. I felt…….bad a little. Well I'm not actually using Sai and he probably understands about Sasuke, I'm sure he knew from Tenten and her big mouth. But Sai did cause all his awkwardness; it will all get better in time, that's for sure.

I got home feeling tired. After watching the movie, we went to grab something to eat. Food court was full; we had a hard time finding the seats. Sai decided to drive me home and I thanked him at the end.

I changed into my PJs, and grab my mobile to wonder some stuffs. The whole date with Sai was filled with me texting Tenten. I didn't do it in front of him, not to make it rude. But it's okay….

**Plain, I know. I'll be updating soon since weekend's here. Please review! Thankies. ;)**


End file.
